People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything
Overview People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything, commonly shortened in universe to PeTe, is a corporation in the fictional universe of Carbon, an online text-based role-playing game. The fanatical conservationist group broke off from its parent organization, PETA, in the year 2052 over a philosophical debate over the Vegan status of human meat. Although the two organizations were allied initially, the leadership of PeTe, under founder Claire Bennett, rapidly radicalized the organization's views, extending their "Wellbeing" campaigns far beyond animals, leading to irreconcilable differences and the official founding of People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything. Core Beliefs Members of PeTe believe that all living beings, regardless of their physiological composition and/or mental capacity, deserve to have the same meaningful quality of life, and should be protected and defended against those who would "enslave" or "abuse" them. Although the organization had initially only focused on animals and non-sentient animal-based genetically created organisms, such as Slab-Flesh™, leadership quickly broadened their views to also encompass plants and plant-based living beings. In the following decades PeTe completed their transformation, fighting for the right to life, and right to quality of life, for all living matter including bacteria, parasites, and even viruses, despite the later not technically alive. Card-holding members firmly believe that only human beings are able to convey their consent for use as labor, amusement, resources, or nutrition. Dietary & Lifestyle Restrictions Because members of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything believe they all living beings must be treated with the same level of quality of life and respect, they refuse to consume any plant, plant-based, plant-derived, animal, animal-based, or animal-derived foods, such as a sprouts, seeds, honey, milk, or beef and they refuse to use derivative products such as leather or ivory; however, because human beings are able to consent to the use of their flesh, cannibalism not only tolerated but openly encouraged. Due to the fear that bacteria, parasites, or viruses might unintentionally be harmed in the production and preparation of human flesh, an elaborate process, known as Humanly Curated™️, is used on all PeTe-Certified products. Although most of these human-based products, including muscle meats, vital organs and breast milk as food stuffs; leathers and hair extensions as consumer products; and bones and teeth as high class furnishing components are used by PeTe members, but PeTe encourages all human beings to partake as part of their conservation efforts. Current & Past Wellness Campaigns * (2057) Forests are Families: The Chlorophyll Genocide In one of the People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything's first signature protests against those who would abuse plants as well as animals, major organizations of Veganism and Vegetarianism were targeted with violent protests outside of offices and workplaces and online via viral advertisements and widespread blackmail. Efforts were only toned down after six protesters were "martyred" during an attempted arson against Soy-U-Luv's primary Western Federation distribution center. * (2071) You Wouldn't Eat Your Pet: Why Eat Innocents? In an attempt to bolster support among the general population, PeTe began a "family friendly" media effort that compared household pets, such as dogs, cats, and fish, to the wild and farmed animals that were regularly consumed as foodstuffs. Each region's campaign was different, focusing on local cuisines and customs, which culminated in the storming of Creek Farms Freshwater Fishery and the release of hundreds of tonnes of eels and eel-based biomass into Michigan Bay. Almost all of the eels immediately perished in their new salt water "home", which the few that managed to adapt became a major disruption to the ecosystem. * (2098) Hypocrisy of the Consumers: Real-World Applications Humane Methods In the People for the Ethical Treatment of Everything's acknowledgement of a "minor misstep", the organization was found to have replaced packages of various ground meats with rendered human flesh, which was (allegedly) unknowingly contaminated. The following outbreak of Kuru Disorder impacted an unknown number of subjects, although the official death toll was only 47. While no apology was forthcoming for the deception, Founder and present CEO Claire Bennett offered a public apology for the contamination, and swore to implement stringent new standards for all PeTe-Certified food stuffs and consumer goods, known today as Humanly Curated™️ products. * (2119) Horticulture Holocaust: The Untold Trillions The current PeTe Wellness Campaign has focused on wide scale eco-sabotage of industrial algae farms and processing facilities, running concurrently with the spreading of a "informational promotions" which transpose graphic images of "The Belgrade Incident" with those of modern farms containing single-celled plant-like organisms. Category:Corporations Category:Food Companies